Regatta
Regatta, retitled 4th of July 'in VHS releases, is the twelfth episode of TUGS. Plot On the day before the Regatta, Ten Cents and Sunshine take fuel to Lillie Lightship and they tell her about the Regatta. Lillie feels very left out as she is anchored in the bay outside Bigg City Port, and won't be able to see any of it from Dender Rocks. Ten Cents jokingly suggests that they can fit a light and foghorn to Sunshine, so that Lillie can come and see it. That night, the fog comes down; and whilst she is thinking about the Regatta, Lillie hears a tramp steamer coming towards her very fast. She tries to warn the tramp steamer about the nearby rocks with her foghorn, but to no avail. Then suddenly, the tramp steamer comes out of the fog, strikes Lillie at her port side, and carries on towards the rocks. Too late, the tramp steamer crashes into the rocks, slips backwards and sinks rapidly. But Lillie is now in trouble, with a huge hole on her port side close to her bow, water gets into her power room, knocking her light out of action! By morning, Lillie is slowly sinking and still waiting for help - until Grampus surfaces. Grampus decides, rather than towing Lillie in to Bigg City Port, but to use his face to plug the hole so that he can keep Lillie afloat until real help comes instead! Fortunately, a small fishing boat sees the situation and heads for Bigg City Port to inform the Coast Guard's Messenger. At The Star Dock , everyone is getting excited about the Regatta until the Coast Guard's Messenger arrives and tells them about Lillie sinking. Captain Star tells O.J. to collect Might Moe and Ten Cents to collect a timber barge. Now, the Star Tugs will have to forget about the Regatta for a while, much to the annoyance of Top Hat. Ten Cents arrives at Lucky's Yard to collect a timber barge, only to discover that Zorran, Zip and Zug are there and need a timber barge as well. Ten Cents takes the only timber barge available anyway, and sets off to the rescue. At the rescue scene, Ten Cents cannot believe his eyes when he discovers Grampus stuck in Lillie's hole. He cannot help but laugh; it looks very funny to him. Mighty Moe, on Lillie's starboard side, lifts Lillie whilst Ten Cents pulls Grampus out of the hole. As Lillie has a huge hole, they must take her to Lucky's Yard. Ten Cents tows Mighty Moe, still attached to Lillie and O.J. puts on a bow line (presumably to the timber barge on Lille's port side). Back in Bigg City, Warrior arrives at the Garbage Dump with Lord Stinker. But Jack the Grappler tells Warrior that there is't any garbage at all, so too does the Garbage Master. After they convince Warrior about "no garbage", the Garbage Master explains that they are going to make Lord Stinker, their float for the Regatta, using very colorful garbage! After taking Lillie to Lucky's Yard, Ten Cents goes to work with Big Mac. But, they get an unexpected visit from Bluenose, who is looking for Grampus. Grampus arrives and tells Ten Cents and Big Mac, that at 2 o'clock in the afternoon, he is going to be blown up by the Navy! Bluenose goes on to explain that, instead of Grampus rotting away in a breaker's yard, they want to use him as one of their target practises. But, Ten Cents objects, considering Grampus is still very useful for them. However for the Navy, Grampus is old and out of date! As soon as Bluenose takes Grampus out towards the open sea, Big Mac tells Ten Cents to tell O.J. about the Navy's plan. Quickly as he can, Ten Cents arrives at the Star Dock and tells O.J. about Grampus' fate. O.J. makes a plan and sends Ten Cents to the Lucky's Yard, and tells Top Hat to help as well. But, Top Hat finds the rescue of both Lillie and Grampus as a distraction, all because he's leading the Regatta this year! Ten Cents goes to the Lucky's Yard and Zorran, Zip and Zug are still there! Ten Cents tells them that they need the log barge, but Zorran tells Ten Cents if he takes it, he'll report a second theft by Ten Cents to Captain Zero. But, Ten Cents takes no notice and takes the log barge. Back at the Star Dock, O.J. explains his plan to rescue Grampus to Big Mac, Top Hat and Sunshine. But, Top Hat is still moaning that he'll miss the Regatta. Soon, Ten Cents turns up, and once they attach a white target flag at each end of the log barge, Ten Cents, Big Mac, O.J. and Top Hat set off to the rescue. Out at sea, Bluenose tells Grampus (with white target flags on him) that he's being a very good submarine and the Navy has got no further use for him, which Grampus agrees to. As soon as Bluenose gets clear of the target practises, Grampus sees the Star Tugs coming towards him and tells them to stay clear. Top Hat gets a panic attack about being in the danger zone, but O.J. and Big Mac tell him to keep moving. Quickly, Ten Cents gets a stern line onto Grampus and Big Mac cuts his stern line from the log barge, carrying the white target flags. As soon as the Star Tugs and Grampus clear away, the Navy start firing at the log barge which gets totally destroyed! As soon as the Star Tugs get back to Bigg City Port, Zorran and the Zero switchers turn up, looking for their timber barge; the timber barges that Ten Cents took were going to be for the Regatta. Zorran has a look around the Star Tugs and discovers Grampus; then he jumps to the conclusion that the Star Tugs are stealing government property - until Hercules turns up and tells Zorran to move off. Zorran, knowing that he cannot fool Hercules, does move off - and so too does a very impatient Top Hat! Hercules tells his colleagues that they can tell him about their rescue later, and is curious to know where Warrior is! At the Garbage Dump, the Garbage Master checks Lord Stinker and Jack before Warrior joins the Regatta. Warrior jokes about the colourful garbage, but Lord Stinker makes a nice comment on the banner above him. Once Warrior leaves, Jack is very happy with his work. At last, the Regatta is ready! The Princess Alice is the commentator, and as soon as the cannon fires, the parade begins. Top Hat leads off, with O.J., Big Mac and Warrior following him. Then, Zak comes into view towing a light barge, with Zip and Zug bring up the rear towing a new up-river breakfast - wood and bananas. Then, Ten Cents towing Little Ditcher and Sunshine towing Sally Seaplane come into view, with Hercules following just behind them. Lastly, Zorran turns up towing the musical barge with music from the famous Bridge Cafe Band. After the parade, the Princess Alice announces that all the tugs have won a prize! That night, O.J. gathers all the other Star Tugs outside Lucky's Yard. The lights turn on and on the quayside, is Lillie Lightship, repaired and floating again. Lillie is very happy to see the Regatta for herself. Suddenly, Grampus surfaces carrying the Star flag, much to the surprise of Ten Cents. Grampus tells the Starr switchers that the Navy sold him to Captain Star, so he's in the Star Fleet now - and Ten Cents and Sunshine blow their hooters happily, and welcome Grampus as the new recruit! Characters *Ten Cents *Big Mac *OJ *Top Hat *Warrior *Hercules *Sunshine *Grampus *Zorran *Zug *Zip *Bluenose *Coast Guard's Messenger *Lillie Lightship *Lord Stinker *Princess Alice *Jack the Grappler *Mighty Mo *Captain Star *The Garbage Master *Sally Seaplane ''(does not speak) *Little Ditcher (does not speak) *Zak (does not speak) *Zebedee (cameo) *Fire Tug (cameo) *Fultan Ferry (cameo) *Diesel Tug'' (cameo)'' *Izzy Gomez (cameo) *Coast Guard (cameo) *The Navy Ship (speaks only in television version) *Johnny Cuba (faceless model appearance) Trivia * In the televised version, stock footage from Sunshine is used. * On the VHS re-release, the episode was retitled "4th of July". This was the only episode with an alternate title. * Sally Seaplane is seen with an American Flag, and Jack the Grappler has a 'Uncle Sam'-like hat on, proving Bigg City Port is in the U.S. * The Tramp Steamer which hits Lillie is Johnny Cuba without a face and hat. * The music in the scene where the Fishing Boat goes to inform the Coast Guard is different in the televised version. * At the beginning of the TV Version, Captain Star's diologue is different to the VHS Version. It is also different in the morning scene when Grampus pops up to help Lillie. * A barge is seen featuring a model of the Clearwater Features logo. The banner above it reads : "Clearwater Water Supply: Best Boiled". * In the televised version, the Navy Ship has a voice that warns the tugs to clear off. * In the televised version, Captain Star speaks at the end after Grampus tells the Star Tugs he has joined them. * In the televised version, when Zorran comes through during the parade with the Brass Band, the band plays for the rest of the parade scenes rather than the parade music resuming as in the VHS Version. * Most of the Pen Portraits in the 1989 Annual are photos from Regatta. *This episode marked the last appearance of Bluenose. Goofs * In several scenes, a gap can clearly be seen between Ten Cent's eye mechanism and his face mask. * Grampus looks and sounds happy when he says, "They're going to blow me up today." * When Ten Cents goes to fetch the second log barge, it's really just a stack of logs tied together, not upon a barge. Gallery Image:RegattaStandardTitleCard.JPG|Standard Title Card RegattaTVTitleCard.png|TV Title Card Image:4th July Alt.png|Alternate Title Card DDR1.png|Dem Der Rocks LillieRegatta.1.png Lillie.1.png Lillie.2.png Image:Regatta 1.png lillie__tc_and_sunshine.jpg TenCentsSunshineLillieRegatta.1.png Lillie.3.png|Lillie's Foghorn Lillie.5.png Image:Regatta 2.png Lillie.6.png Image:Regatta 3.png GrampusRegatta.1.png Image:Grampus2.JPG|Grampus TopHat.1.png WarriorRegatta.1.png TenCentsRegatta.1.png File:Coast Guard's Messenger-1-.jpg|The Coast Guard's Messenger TopHatRegatta.1.png CoastGuardRegatta.1.png TenCentsRegatta.2.png ZipZugZorranBigMickeyRegatta.png|Zip and Zug block Ten Cents ZorranRegatta.2.png|Zorran orders the younger switchers ZugRegatta.1.png TenCentsRegatta.4.png WoodBargeRegatta.png|One of the Wood Barges Image:Regatta 5.png LillieRescueRegatta.1.png O.J.Regatta.1.png|O.J. Image:TenCentsinRegatta.jpg|Ten Cents Image:Regatta 6.png Image:Regatta 7.png|Warrior GarbageMaster.jpg The Garbage Master.png|Jack and the Garbage Yard manager JacktheGrappler.jpg Image:Regatta 8.png File:Chrislloyd diesel tugs.jpg|Diesel Tugs's cameo Image:Grampus8.JPG File:Grampus.jpg|Grampus File:DissapointedGrampus.JPG File:Fourth_of_July.jpg Image:Regatta 9.png Image:Regatta 4.png Image:Regatta 10.png Image:Bluenose with Grampus.png Image:Regatta 11.png BIGMACTENCENTS.png|Big Mac alongside Ten Cents HerculesRegattaScene.png HerculesRegattaScene..png HerculesZorranGrampus.png TopHatHeadsOff.png Image:Regatta 13.png Image:Hercules1.jpg|Hercules Jack with Uncle Sam Hat.JPG Image:Regatta 15.png Image:Regatta 14.png S.SP,PA,REGATTA.png|Deleted Scene Image:Regatta 16.png GrampusStarSubmarine.jpg|Grampus with his new Star flags HappyGrampus.jpg Regatta.jpg|Regatta Sticker Book Video releases '''Regatta was first released on VHS in 1988 by Castle Vision and was released along with the episode Munitions. The cover listed the episode as 4th of July. Regatta was rereleased on VHS in 1990 by Castle Vision along with "Munitions" to match the style of the of video release covers. Still listed on cover as 4th of July''.'' It was released a third time on VHS in 1990 by Castle Vision under the Playbox range of videos with the same episodes. For the first time the opening sequence was edited to say 4th July. As well, the shot of the fog-covered canal with the covered truss bridge in the background was replaced with the panning shot of the Star tugs waiting for the Duchess in Sunshine. This is the only time the same clip was used twice in the same intro. The episode was released on VHS a fourth time in 1993 by PolyGram Video along with the episodes Trapped, Ghosts and High Winds. The episode was reverted back to being titled Regatta in the opening sequence. Image:Munitions & 4th of July UK VHS 1988.jpg|"Munitions" and "4th of July" UK video (1988) Image:Munitions & 4th of July UK VHS 1990.jpg|"Munitions" and "4th of July" UK video (1990) Image:Munitions & 4th of July UK VHS Playbox.jpg|"Munitions" and "4th of July" Playbox UK video (1990) Image:Trapped Ghosts High Winds and 4th of July UK video.jpg|"Trapped", "Ghosts", "High Winds" and "4th of July" UK video (1993) AustralianMunitions4thofJulyVHS.JPG|Australian VHS Category:Episodes